ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Absolute Power Part 1 (Jane Smith 10)
Story A human in a black shirt and wearing an iron mask is waiting in a junkyard, as a ship lands. Embarking off the ship are Octagon and Rhomboid Vreedle. Octagon: So, you is the one who hired us for some mysterious and explosive purpose. Rhomboid: And to blow something up real good. Darkstar: You have a strong reputation. For messing things up anyway. Rhomboid: Our reputation does precede us. Octagon: Boid, I do believe that this client is speaking in a manner that is to mock us. Darkstar: Not at all. But I know you two are the only ones who can do this job. I need to take out some targets. (Darkstar pulls out two pictures, one of Jane and the other of Ben.) The girl has a Sludgepuppy bodyguard from the Plumbers. The other is a threat to me. Bring me this girl, and take out anything else. Rhomboid: Do we get to blow them up? Darkstar: Real good. End Scene Jane, Lucy and Ben are walking down the sidewalk, drinking smoothies. Lucy: So, Jane tells me your the star player on the soccer team. Ben: Really? What else did she say about me? Jane: (Embarrassed) Nothing! Nothing at all! Lucy: (Laughs) Oh, she’s told me loads about you! Jane: Lucy, don’t! Laser blasts fly overhead, exploding behind them and launching them to the ground. They look up, seeing the Vreedle Brothers standing down the street. Octagon: Targets acquired. Rhomboid: Octagon, why are you talking like that? Octagon: It’s a phrase indicating that one has located their target of detonation. Rhomboid: Oh. I want to use it! (He takes a stern face.) Target a-quired. Like that? Octagon: Good enough. Ben dashes in with mana feet, and roundhouse kicks Rhomboid away, then punches Octagon away. The two recover quickly, as Jane stands up, slapping down the Omnitrix. Echo Echo: Ben, watch out! Ben flips back, as Echo Echo multiplies into three clones, firing sonic screams. Octagon and Rhomboid dodge, firing blaster fire. Echo Echo dodges, as Lucy charges forward, her body erupting into sludge by the laser blasts. She takes her humanoid sludge form, and stretches mallet fists at the two, knocking them back. Octagon: I do believe that we’ve found out which one of them is the Plumber. Echo Echo: Plumber? (The Echo Echo clones turn to her.) You’re a Plumber? Lucy: Can we discuss this later?! Echo Echo: When were you going to tell me this?! The Vreedle Brothers fire laser blasts, while Ben runs in front of the girls, raising a mana barrier. Ben: Less talk, more fighting! Rhomboid fires a laser blast, which breaks through the shield. They keep firing, as a laser hits a car coming down the road. It swerves out of control, as it heads towards the Echo Echo. Ben: Watch out! Ben runs at Echo Echo, forming a mana shield to ram Echo Echo, pushing the clones away. Ben raises a mana barrier, the car hitting it. It breaks, as Ben is hit by the car, sent flying. Echo Echo: Ben! Aahh! Echo Echo releases a scream of anger, her sonic scream amplified by it. Glass breaks all around the area, as Lucy holds her ears.The Vreedle Brothers are caught it, as they try to fire their blasters. However, their blasters explode instead, the Vreedles caught in the explosion, being vaporized. The Echo Echo clones merge, as she reverts, Jane running over to Ben, who was groaning. Jane: Ben! Ben! Lucy: Is he alright?! Jane: (In anger) Stay away! (Lucy stops, caught off guard.) Just stay away! (She yells to the air.) Somebody help! End Scene Ben is lying in a hospital bed, still unconscious. He’s on a respirator, Jane by his side. She looks worried, as Lucy enters the room. Jane: (Angrily) What do you want? Lucy: Listen, we need to talk. About earlier. Jane: Have you been a Plumber this whole time? Lucy: Yeah. I’ve been undercover here for some time. Jane: So you’ve never been my friend. You were assigned to keep an eye on me. You only became friends with me to be close to your target. Lucy: No, not at all! Look, you’ve got this all wrong! You’re! Jane: They knew you were a Plumber! They found us because of you! You’re the reason that Ben is hurt! Lucy: What? No, I haven’t been compromised! No one should’ve known! I don’t know how they found out! Jane: Just stop! Boy, did I sure fall for your friendship act. You actually made me believe that you cared about me. If I wasn’t your target, then you were just using me as a means to an end! I hate you! Jane runs out of the room, bumping past Lucy. Tears are going down her face as she runs, and Lucy looks deeply upset. She pulls out her Plumbers badge, making a call. Lucy: Rook. We have an emergency. I need you to find Jane, now! The mission’s in jeopardy if she wanders off! Rook: Understood. I shall be down immediately. Voice: So, is she right? Lucy turns, seeing Max Tennyson walking in. Max: Are you using her for your mission? Lucy: Magister Tennyson? What are you? Max: Visiting my grandson. Jane called saying he was injured. Fill me in, Plumber. Lucy: (Sighs) Yes sir. End Scene Rook is using his scanner to search for Jane. Rook: My scanner should be able to detect the signal released from the Omnitrix. He picks up a signal, and runs towards it. He goes around the corner, bumping into Michael. Rook: Oh, my apologies. Huh? (He looks at his scanner.) This says that the signal comes from you. Michael: Aren’t you that Plumber that helped with the Tiffany incident? Rook: Huh? Ah, you are the one that was there with Jane that day. I am currently looking for her. Would you possibly know where she could be? Michael: Well, she had called my earlier, saying that she wanted to meet. Rook: In that case, may I wait with you? It is imperative that I speak with her immediately. Michael: Well, then it is my turn to apologize. You cannot. If you do, you’ll ruin my plans to feed on her unlimited energy. Michael blasts Rook with a golden energy burst, draining his energy. Rook morphs the Proto-Tool into blaster mode, firing shots at Michael. He dodges, as he reaches and grabs Rook, draining him of his energy. Rook’s fur goes white, as Michael tosses Rook into the bushes. Rook drops the Proto-Tool, Michael kicking them into the bushes as well. Jane: Michael! Michael turns, seeing Jane running up, her face wet with tears. Michael gives an expression of concern as she approaches. Michael: Hey baby, what’s wrong? Jane tackles him with a hug, still sobbing. Michael returns the hug, the two glowing with a gold aura, Jane being drained of energy. The aura fades, and Jane stops crying. Michael: There, there. It’s alright. Jane: (Sniffling) No it’s not. She’s a traitor. A lier! A phony! She was my best friend and it was all a lie! Michael: Come on. Let’s go somewhere else. I have a place where I feel safe. Maybe you’ll feel safe there too. Lucy and Max are sitting in Ben’s room, Ben still out cold. Lucy: I’m assigned to the undercover division of the Plumbers. My mission was to investigate the mysterious occurrence at the High School where the girls were becoming drained and resemble zombies. The events started after Michael Morningstar started going to the school. Max: Ah. I’m familiar with Agent Morningstar, his father. A good man, but he went into the private sector, making a fortune. Lucy: The events were secluded, but occurring commonly. The girls effected would take a day off, then come back to school appearing back to normal. So I could never get any intel. He was always the perfect person. He had gone on dates with every girl at school. Except me. The one person who could expose him for who he was, and he wouldn’t date me. Then, I met Jane. A freak accident that I’m so thankful happened. She’s a good friend. Max: With some trust issues. Lucy: She’s had a rough childhood. And yeah, she has major trust issues. But, she didn’t care I was an alien. She was just happy to have a friend. But Michael’s powers had a strong influence on her. She became dependent on him to feel good, which is why I tried to get her to switch to Ben. Max: And you think she’ll go to Michael in this situation? Lucy: He’s the only other person she trusts. So I sent Rook to intercept her before it was too late. The Plumber Badge rings, as Lucy answers. Lucy: Rook? You have her? Rook: (Moans) Lucy: Rook?! What happened?! Rook: (Straining) Jane’s friend, with the blonde hair. Lucy: Michael! Are you okay? Rook: Been, better. Max: Where you at, Plumber? Rook: Near the park. Max: I’ll go get him. Lucy, track down Michael and apprehend him. He attacked a Plumber. That’s good enough to take him in. Lucy: Right. She disables the call, and pulls up the tracking feature. It shows Michael’s Plumber badge location. She takes off running. End Scene Jane and Michael are inside a Power Plant, Jane partially looking around. Michael: I always come here to think. No one comes and disturbs me here. It’s just us two. Jane: Thank you Michael. It seems like you’re always the only one who looks after me. Michael: The others who just tried to take advantage of you due to your powers are just despicable. But know (He grabs Jane’s hands.) I’ll always be here for you. The two of them glow with a gold aura, as Michael leans in. Jane does as well, as the two kiss. The gold aura intensifies, as Jane’s skin becomes wrinkled, turning grey. The kiss breaks, as Jane is moaning with desire. Jane: (In infatuation) Michael. Michael: Transform into your most powerful form. I want to drain all of your life force. Jane: (Moaning with desire) Anything. The two kiss again, as Jane activates the Omnitrix, without looking. She turns the dial, the image of a Celestialsapien appearing. She slaps it down, transforming into the Celestialsapien. It’s a female, with an exaggerated hourglass shape and big breasts. Alien Y floats in the air, motionless. Michael: What’s this? (He scans it with his Plumbers badge.) A Celestialsapien. One of the most powerful creatures in the galaxy. And now, it’s mine. All mine! Michael starts draining the energy from Alien Y, his golden aura transforming into a golden membrane, as they float into the air. Lucy runs into the building, seeing the spectacle. Lucy: Jane! Michael: Too late, Plumber! Lucy: It was you! Michael blasts Lucy with a golden energy blast, splattering Lucy’s sludge body. Michael laughs evilly, as he unleashes an attack, destroying the roof. Characters * Jane Smith * Lucy Mann * Ben Tennyson * Rook Blonko * Max Tennyson Villains * Michael Morningstar * Vreedle Brothers ** Octagon Vreedle ** Rhomboid Vreedle Aliens Used * Echo Echo * Alien Y Trivia * Lucy's status as a Plumber is revealed, damaging her friendship with Jane. * Michael finally moves on his plans to utterly drain Jane. * Alien X is renamed Alien Y, in a reference to the X and Y chromosomes inside the human body. **However, while the X chromosome is in both males and females, the Y chromosome is unique to males. *Jane has now used all 10 aliens. Category:Episodes Category:Jane Smith 10 Category:Jane Smith 10: Darkstar Arc